


Break into the Comfort Zone

by meyowch



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game), Welcome to the Game (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Restraints, Sex, Tanner wanting Luna to step on him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyowch/pseuds/meyowch
Summary: In which Tanner realises that nothing would satisfy him more than to grovel at Luna's feet and do her bidding.Would be extra fun if some of that bidding involved murder, but he was getting ahead of himself.As for Luna? She's trying to not be horny. It's so difficult though.
Relationships: Tanner (Scrutinized)/Luna Youngman
Comments: 75
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

_'This is the third time I have submitted this report and am appalled by the lack of action. As previously stated in my LAST TWO SUBMISSIONS, you need to put a stop to the men loitering outside my house. It's every day. They are always-'_

"Always chatting away because they're waiting for their BUS, Mrs Langdon, which they take daily to COLLEGE." Luna's eye twitched as she angrily shredded the report. "One more like this and you better get ready for a strongly-worded email which may or may not offend your delicate sensibilities!"

Luna rubbed at her temple and reached for her mug of coffee, sighing when it was cold to the touch. That was the second time tonight - she needed to stop getting so carried away with work; she hated waste.

Even though Luna had made some impressive head-way with the BBK, evidence still needed to be assessed and leads confirmed. And until then, she needed to make sure her crime-watch was still operating as normal. Staying eternally vigiliant was taking its toll, though. In the last week the amount of rejected reports she'd received back made her cringe with embarassment. She was exhausted and it was beginning to affect her work.

Luna eyed the contents of her mug miserably. It was still full as well! She shook her head and carried it to the kitchen, pouring the remainder down the sink and fixing herself a new cup.

 _That's it!_ She thought to herself as she settled back in front of the computer. _Next time it goes cold I'm microwaving it. No mercy!_

She clicked on the ever-growing inbox and opened the next report. Suspicious individual, suspicious act, appeal for help.

One phone hack, two text conversations read and one picture later had Luna holding her head in her hands, "Oh my god dude, she just forgot her tampon! Maybe use some common sense next time!?"

Shredded. New report opened.

"I feel bad for you buddy, but cheating isn't a crime. Wish it was in this case, though."

Shredded. New report opened.

"That is something you need to report to Pest Control. Yikes."

Shredded. New report opened.

"I'm sure that eight year old is thinking about how badly he's wronged you - personally I'm pleased he broke your window, you prick."

Shredded. New report opened.

"This. This isn't were you claim on lottery tickets."

Shredded.

Luna eyed the inbox, hovering her cursor over it. God, what next? Probably someone reporting a dog poo in their yard or something. Instead, she clicked open her cameras. There hadn't been much activity lately, but since the whole B.O.L.O incident it felt odd not to check them frequently. Side effect of trying to stay alive and not get kidnapped, she supposed. 

There was rain tonight. Nice quiet street and the only cars parked around where ones she knew. She clicked to the next screen and squinted, watching for any movement near her fence. When she was satisfied, she clicked to the backyard camera and--

She jolted, slamming her back against the chair and splashing her coffee, as Tanner gave a merry wave.

"Hello, Luna!" She could see his pearly whites flicker as he spoke, voice only a little static-y through her speakers. "How have you been?"

"Tanner!? G-good!" She gasped, "And you?"

"Very well, nice of you to ask." He eyed the sky, "Although it _has_ been a little chilly out tonight. Forgot my umbrella and everything!"

For a moment they stared at each other, and as Tanner's eyes began to widen Luna realised there was an invisible timer ticking down.

"Would you like to come in?" She ventured.

He beamed, tension dissipating. "I would love to! Thanks so much for the offer." 

He vanished, leaving her to remember how to breathe. Okay, just Tanner coming into her home. Just a strange man with a syringe. Just a strange man with a syringe who had kidnapped her and helped her trace the BBK. She had to calm down.

She began to wipe up her spilled coffee, eyeing the amount that was still in the mug. Which was cold, again. With a huff, she marched it over to the microwave and let it heat back up, tapping her fingers on the counter as she nervously watched her front door.

Bzzztt!

Here we go. She approached the door, took a deep breath and opened it with the most gracious smile she could muster. 

"Good evening, Tanner!" Maybe if she was extra nice he wouldn't stab a needle into her ass.

"Good evening, Luna!" He wipped the soles of his shoes on her welcome mat and stepped inside. 

He was as immaculate as ever - only a single lock of hair was out of place, which he raked back with a swipe of his hand. Raindrops were sliding down his neck and down beneath the collar of his shirt.

_Damn._

"Do you--" She tore her eyes away, "Your coat's wet. Would you like me to hang it up?"

"Thank you! Yes, it's a little uncomfortable to wear." He worked it off and Luna was dismayed to see that some rainwater had soaked through to his waistcoat ( _Oh, come ON_ ) and shirt. She absolutely did not look at where the material was see-through. Instead, she took his coat, hung it up in her closet and returned. Still not looking at where his biceps shifted beneath damp fabric.

She was still a little nervous to ask exactly what he wanted so she decided to delay a little, "Would you like a drink? I've got coffee and tea?"

"Coffee would be great." 

"Cool." She said and turned towards the kitchen. His footsteps echoed behind her and by some miracle, she made it into the kitchen and began to make some coffee. "Sugar?"

"Two, please."

Her cutlery draw was right next to her. She could grab a knife just like that.

"Milk?"

"Yes."

Glasses were still drying on the dish rack. Even one of those would be better than nothing if she could smash it right.

"Here you go."

She handed him the steaming mug, squeezing the handle a little to hard to stop her hand from shaking. He took it and smiled, looking perfectly harmless as he sat at her little kitchen table.

She retrieved her own mug and sat down, but nearly fucking dropped it when he gave an strangled shout.

"What is. What is that." He was peering at her mug with fascination and disgust, "Did you just microwave that?"

"It's coffee!" She said defensively, trying to slow her heart rate, "And yes, i microwaved it. It was cold!"

He stared at her. And then retched.

"Shut up!" Luna rolled her eyes and made a big show of taking a sip, which made Tanner wince. She felt less nervous already. "What are you here for anyway? Another undisclosed location you need to kidnap me to?"

"Not this time," He finally stopped oggling her coffee and drank from his own, "Some work had me in the neighborhood - thought I'd pay a friendly visit to my favourite gal. A harmless catch-up, you could call it."

"I don't think anything about you is harmless." Luna responded wryly.

"Sweet of you to say." He placed his cup down and turned it around and around, "Also, I thought it might interest you to know - you won't be getting anymore reports about Mr Romero."

"Romero...?" Luna frowned and then blinked, "Jarred Romero? He was the one watching those school-girls..."

"The very same."

"How did they get him? They told me my report wasn't sufficient enough for an arrest."

"Your report was fine work - as always." Tanner's cup spun over and over, "And I didn't say he was arrested. Just that he won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"And by not bothering anyone- "

"I mean he's dead and in a never-to-be-found location. Made me work for it though, didn't think a man that age could run that fast…"

Luna went pale, "Tanner, he should have been arrested."

"And how was that going to happen? Like you said, they rejected your report which was EXTREMELY sufficient."

"I could've raised it again, as high priority and called them to make sure it was received and assessed."

Tanner tutted, "Luna, the reason it was rejected in the first place was because Mr Romero's brother-in-law is a member of the police department and rejected it _personally_."

"Ah." Of course. School-girls in serious danger of being molested and police corruption tries to let it slide by. "Well then, I'd rather a child molester dead the dirty way than still alive by the book." 

Tanner looked impressed, "I thought I was due for a long lecture about morality. Very practical of you."

"I'm a practical woman." Luna said, "But why'd you kill him? Not that he didn't deserve it, but you don't seem like a really altruistic guy, no offense."

"None taken, and you're right." He said mildly, "But I saw that report of yours - all that evidence so diligently compiled, just to be ignored? That's no way for hard work to be treated."

"So you took the report and found him, because you wanted my hard work to be rewarded?"

"Mmhm." He stopped turning his cup and drank, watching her over the rim.

"That's…" Luna felt something not unpleasant, "I'm not thrilled about being indirectly responsible for murder, but I appreciate the sentiment. Even if we're not totally on the same page, we can both agree that dedication shouldn't go unnoticed. Thank you."

Tanner lowered his cup to reveal a dreamy expression, "You're absolutely welcome."

The conversation went for another hour and a half. Luna couldn't believe it; she was chatting over coffee with Tanner. About circumstantial evidence, suspicious persons, statistics, killer M.Os("some of them are just so tacky!" Tanner exclaimed), crime scenes, the list was endless. Each topic naturally flowing into the next. She yawned suddenly, and was shocked to see it was past 3am.

"I've kept you up. And not in the way I would've preferred." His smile was angelic and by the time she processed what he'd said he was already at the sink, rinsing both their cups.

"Thank you." Luna said, ignoring the almost inappropriate noise he made in response as she went to retrieve his coat.

"Careful! I'm pretty organised, but I have made the mistake of forgetting loose needles in there."

"Noted." Luna handed it over gingerly.

"Thank you very much for the coffee." Tanner said as he shurgged his coat on, "Although if i catch you reheating yours up again it's punishment time."

Luna's laugh died at his intent stare, "Punishment like - you're going to hold me captive in that dirty basement because of microwaved coffee?"

"Doesn't have to be the basement!" He said good-naturedly. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to her.

She examined it. A red letter 'T,' and beneath it in black was a mobile number.

"Your number?" She asked, "You hand out cards to everyone?"

"Not everyone." He raised a brow, "Very few people have one - and of those few, most aren't alive anymore."

"Well, thank you."

"Mmm. You're welcome."

There was an awkward moment where he just stared at her, smile frozen in place. And then, he slowly turned and walked over to the front door.

"Goodnight Tanner." She said.

"Goodnight! And don't let the bedbugs bite!" He popped his head back inside, "Because that's _my_ job." 

Then he was gone.

Luna stood in the middle of her living room, watching the door for a moment. She blinked, then shut her computer down for the night and made sure all her windows were locked. Tanner's card was tucked safely into her filing cabinet. Then she walked into her bedroom, changed into her pajamas and slid beneath the covers.

_Okay. I am not going to have anything even remotely resembling a sex dream about Tanner. It's not going to happen._

With that taken care of, she settled to sleep.

\------  
_Teeth dragging down her thigh, leading livid red marks._

__

_Eager, giggling breaths in her ear as her underwear was stripped off._

__

_Heat moving downward, tongue flickering happily against her breasts, stomach and between her--_

Luna awoke with a shout, flushed and panting.

"Shit." She groaned, throwing her pillow over her face and collapsing back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanner would happily let Luna collar him. He just thinks it's rude to ask outright. It's canon. 
> 
> On night two if you do three correct reports, spot him waving on your cameras and wait for 4 minutes a cutscene will play where he'll walk right up to you and ask you to tie him up. I have never lied ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanner slammed his shoulder into the door, Luna's stern voice echoing in his head.

_"--you don't seem like a really altruistic guy, no offense."_

He giggled. She was totally right. Everything he did, he did for personal gain. It was just very _very_ convenient that being a good person was helping him get closer to his own goal, which was to get closer to Luna.

And when he was close enough…

With a hard kick he finally broke the door down. Peeking inside, he spotted what he was he was after and gave a cheery wave, "Hello, there! Need a hand?"

The little boy in the corner stood meekly, knocking over the dog bowl resting near his feet. Apart from a ratty nest of blankets there was nothing else in the room.

Tanner took three steps forward and lowered himself to one knee, "Can't have been too comfortable here, huh? Feel like going somewhere nicer?"

The boy seemed to start at that, face crumpling as he burst into silent tears. He trotted over as fast as he could and flung himself at Tanner.

"Hahaha, whoa now." Tanner didn't consider himself terribly gifted with children, but gave the boy an awkward pat on the back.

After a moment the child let go and wiped at his face. Then he took Tanner's hand and began to tug him out of the room.

"All done already? You're a little go-getter aren't you!" 

They walked down the hallway and down the staircase towards the front door. At the bottom of the steps the boy jolted suddenly. Tanner followed his gaze to the living room.

"Oh yes. She wasn't going to let you go, you know that right?"

The boy trembled. 

"She knows what she did to you was wrong. I made sure she knew. And that she didn't go peacefully."

The shaking stopped and the boy looked at him with a peculiar expression. And then nodded.

Tanner turned them back towards the entrance, "When you head outside, run to your neighbours - on your left - and knock on their door. Tell them everything. They were already suspicious about your mother, so don't worry about them doubting you."

The boy squeezed his hand tight. Tanner looked at him for a moment, then fished around in his pocket and produced a card, which the child took curiously.

"In case you need a hand some other time." He said mildly. "Now run along, they'll need plenty of notice so they can fix you up a decent dinner!"

The boy beamed and with a sudden hug that sent Tanner staggering, wrenched open the door and sprinted away.

Tanner watched him through the window. Maybe he wasn't so bad with kids after all.

A gurgling noise brought him back to reality.

"Well, well, well, Mrs Fawcett!" He called out cheerfully as he made his way back to the living room, "I thought that last dose had taken care of you for sure! Don't you worry though, it's an easy fix…"

\---------- ----- ----------

_HIDDEN HORROR_  
_'Child starved and imprisoned by own mother.'_

_'Dennis Fawcett, age 7, escaped from his home and to his neighbours to raise the alarm. That afternoon police raided the Fawcett residence and found mother Amanda Fawcett, age 39, deceased. Cause of death has been confirmed as a drug overdose. Further exploration of the house has revealed shocking evidence of child-abuse which is still under police examination. Mr and Mrs McWilliam, who Dennis sought refuge with, have confirmed the boy is still recovering from the ordeal and have submitted a formal application for guardianship. Cont. Page 63.'_

Luna folded the newspaper and returned to the email on her screen, reading in disbelief. A tearful thank-you from the McWilliams, who were eternally grateful that their report had been taken seriously and that Dennis was safe in their care.

Luna remembered the exact report they were talking about. She clicked into it to check the status - REJECTED. Another one she'd been so sure had enough to go on at the time, but ultimately declined. So she and the McWilliams had been right about what was happening to Daniel. Luna hated to say it, but it was lucky Amanda Fawcett overdosed. The poor kid may not have been able to get out if she hadn't. 

Luna reached the end of their message, which outlined how Dennis was already blossoming in a new environment. The boy was already able to eat more without getting sick. The McWilliams concluded that Mrs Fawcett must have brought Dennis up to be very religious, as the boy was adamant that he'd been saved by--

"Oh, you're kidding!" Luna shouted in exasperation. As she sat there re-reading the last few sentences she laughed. _He's gonna get a kick out of that. I wonder how long till he's over here to tell the story?_

**Thump!**

Luna leapt out of her chair.

**Thump!**

Definitely not her imagination. She grabbed the knife she'd taped beneath her desk and crept down the hallway.

**Thump!**

It was coming from… her bedroom? Luna reached out a shaking hand and grasped the door handle. She took a deep breath, lifted the knife and wrenched the door open.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

Of _course_ it was Tanner. Luna exhaled and lowered the knife, annoyed and relieved. She opened her mouth to tell him off and blinked. What was he…?

Tanner was half in, half out of her window. One leg and one arm inside, in the progress of hefting himself in. Luna was about to tell him to get on with it when she noticed something moving behind him in the dark.

"L-Luna! Watch out! This guy was just about to break into your house!"

"Kelly?"

Luna approached the window and peeked around Tanner to see a frizzy-haired young woman standing in her yard, clutching her phone like a weapon.

"I saw him, Luna!" Kelly pointed a trembling finger at Tanner, who looked supremely amused, "I was heading out and before i got into my car i saw him! He ran straight at your house and got through your window like it was nothing!"

"Did he now…"

Kelly nodded emphatically, "Yes, thank god you're okay! I'm gonna call the police-- make sure he doesn't try anything funny!"

Luna looked at Tanner, who was already withdrawing a syringe from the inside of his coat. She bumped him with her knee.

"Kelly, no-- you've got the wrong idea!"

"Huh?" Kelly's finger was hovering over the dial button. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean-- " Luna faltered. Tanner stared up at her, interested.

God, she was going to kill him for this.

"Tanner's my boyfriend." She was not going to look at him goddamn it.

"Boyfriend?!" Kelly squeaked, almost dropping the phone. "Oh! Then… then why is he trying to climb through your window?"

"Yes, Luna." Tanner whispered, "Why am i trying to climb through your window?"

Luna could feel her blood pressure rising.

"He was trying to climb through my _bedroom_ window because it's something we like to do.... you know, a role-play?"

"A role-pl-- oh!" Kelly's eyes were as wide as plates, "So it's a sex thing?"

"Yeppp." Luna gritted out.

"It's one of her favourites!" Tanner called out helpfully.

"Oh, shoot!" Kelly laughed, worry gone, "My bad! I'm so sorry, guys! Tanner, was it?"

"That's right!" He replied, "Nice to meet you, Kelly!"

"Sorry for all the trouble! And Luna--" Kelly shot her an evil wink. "Glad to see you've found a fella who can keep up with your appetite, at least those toys won't go to waste, huh?"

Luna swallowed, terrifyingly aware of Tanner's eyes drilling into her. "Haha." She replied, "Have a good night, Kelly!"

"D'you still have those ropes from las--"

"HahahaHA, _goodnight Kelly!_ "

"Night, Luna! Don't wear him out too much!"

Kelly gave a wave and finally left.

After a moment of silence, Tanner pulled himself through the window. He followed Luna silently into the living room, wearing a delighted smile.

"I thought we'd been getting along rather well, but i certainly didn't expect to be promoted to boyfriend so soon!" Tanner sounded giddy.

"That." Luna replied firmly, "Was the only way to stop Kelly from calling the police."

"I doubt it was the _only_ way, but definitely the most enjoyable!" He leaned against the back of her couch, ankles crossed, "I visit you during what many would consider 'inappropriate hours.' Might be better for everyone to believe we're in a relationship, don't you think? Saves me from having to do any clean up."

She wasn't going to acknowledge that last bit. "I guess it would be easier-- definitely saves me from having to make a different excuse every time. I can't believe she caught you, though!"

"Gyah-- I was too excited to check in on you. I must have lost focus."

"I bet!" Luna pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off an oncoming headache, "You need to be more careful. I don't know how Kelly managed it but…"

Luna trailed off. How _did_ Kelly manage it? Kelly was great, but known for not being the most attentive person in the world. And Tanner was so sneaky, so how could he--

"Oh my god. You let her catch you on purpose!" Luna growled, watching as Tanner's smile grew, "You let her catch you, knowing I would cover for you!"

"You got me!" He playfully raised his hands in the air.

Luna's hands shot out in frustration, about to grab Tanner by the lapels and shove him up against the wall. She managed to pull back at the last second, but saw how Tanner seemed captivated by the motion. He licked his bottom lip and made a humming noise.

"I'm a big boy, Luna." He said quietly, "Don't be nervous about teaching me a lesson-- I can take some discipline."

She felt so hot that for a wild moment Luna thought she'd left the heater running. Then realised her heater was broken. She needed to derail this asap.

"I'm going to make some coffee!" She annouced loudly, trying not to notice how Tanner's brows arched in disappointment. "Would you like some?"

"I would love some." He sounded contemplative, fingers tapping against her couch.

The repetitive motion of doling out sugar and coffee allowed her brain to cool down. Jesus that was close. 

Luna returned to the living room and handed him his drink, a new subject in mind.

"Well, I've got a good idea about why you're here anyway."

"Really." He mummured into his cup.

"Peter and Silvia McWilliam just sent me an interesting email." She said, watching his face carefully. "They thanked me for helping out Dennis-- a boy I thought was being abused. Apparently they think I was able to tip the police off, which spooked the kid's mom into an overdose. Which doesn't make sense, because my report was rejected-- which wouldn't surprise you."

Tanner tilted his head.

"What may interest you…" Luna's mouth worked oddly as she tried to fight down a smile. "Is that the McWilliams think Dennis has had a spiritual awakening. They're very Catholic, so they're over the moon of course. He won't stop going on about-- about-- "

Tanner's brows twitched, threatening to frown as she beckoned him over to her computer screen and gestured for him to have a look.

Luna crept as close as she dared, peeking over his shoulder to re-read the last few sentences of the McWilliams' email:

_'-- so odd, she must have raised him a little fanatical but we're just glad he's so energetic! You should see him, carrying on about a "big-toothed angel in white," bless him!'_

It had to have been over a minute and Tanner hadn't moved. He remained half hunched over her chair, looking at the screen.

"Tanner?"

"Hm?" He straightened up, but peculiarly remained facing away. 

"What d'you think?" Luna craned her neck, trying to catch his reaction.

"Very cute." Was the muted response.

"Yeah, but isn't th-- " He shifted away as she tried to circle him. "What are you -- oh my god! Are you upset that he said you have big teeth?"

He stiffened. Bingo.

Amazing. She was about to scoff, but as she looked at him it made sense. Coiffed hair, manicured nails, well-fitted and obviously ironed clothing. Vain, despite his penchant for lurking around. And a little insecure if his surprising reaction was anything to go by.

"Tanner." She said flatly, "You're not going to keep that mouth closed forever. Your teeth are fine, god knows mine need some work."

That seemed to help. His shoulders lowered a little and she could finally see his face. But that mouth was still sealed shut. There was something about it that riled her more than it should have; he'd broke into her home, tackled her, drugged her, held her captive but 'big teeth' was the hard line?!

"Open your mouth."

He looked at her, clearly taken aback. 

"Now."

He squinted, tilting his head back in defiance. From the way his mouth twitched she could tell he was battling not to smile. And losing. 

"You wanna play it like that? Fine then."

Whatever he was expecting, it obviously wasn't for her to march right up and grab his face. It wasn't what she was expecting either, but there was something about him not doing what she said! It was so simple why wouldn't he just-- ?

She pressed her thumbs into the corners of his mouth, attempting to wedge them open. He moved backwards, jaw clenched shut and tried to avoid her hands. Luna was too persistent and with effort managed to slip her right thumb between his lips to rub an inscior.

His reaction was instantaneous: he froze, mouth relaxing and without hesitation she slid her left thumb and index finger in, pressing the point of a canine before continuing to slowly trace the rest. 

"See?" She said, trying to keep her voice level. "Your teeth are fine!"

Tanner made a vague noise between slow, heavy pants.

 _They really are fine, I dont know what he's worried about._ She thought distractedly as she thumbed a back tooth. _They're ridiculously white as well, even if they are a little large..._

She felt something slick and realised Tanner's tounge was sliding up and down her finger. She caught it and gave it a hard pinch.

The moan Tanner made was obscene. He grabbed at her waist and Luna tore her hands away. She backed off, breathing like she'd run a marathon.

He was in no better shape. He was blinking, eyes descending from where they'd been half-rolled up. Red lines marked his face from where she'd clawed, his hand brushing them as he rubbed at his mouth.

"Sorry." Luna said lamely. Fucking hell what was she thinking, all that over his teeth?

Tanner eyed her, still blinking oddly as if waking from sleep. 

"Are you…" She struggled to find words, "Are you okay? That really dumb of me. Uh. Let me…" She began to head towards the bathroom, "I'll get some cream for those scratches on your face, give me a sec."

Luna hurried down the hallway and to the bathroom. Opening the cabinets she rummaged to find the half-emptied bottle of soothing cream she knew was in there somewhere.

She felt sick. God, how could she do that? Mess his face up and stick her fingers in his mouth. He was trying to get away from her as well! 

Spotting the container she was after, Luna grabbed it. Wasn't perfect, but would be able to help with any stinging. 

She turned to see Tanner's head craned around the corner, watching her.

"Hey, this should help with the… scratches." She said. 

His eyes were too wide. He wasn't blinking.

Oh god. 

Luna could feel her nerves began to rise. He was like a statue, perfectly still, but she was terrified of what would happen if she made a false move.

"Tanner."

It was like he wasn't even breathing. She was beginning to feel nauseous. 

"Tanner." She swallowed, "How about we go back into the living room, huh?"

She was about to cry with relief when he finally moved, but realised it was unnervingly slow. He was inching towards her, eyes still fixated on her face.

"Tanner!" Luna said firmly.

He paused.

"We're going back to the living room." She continued in a steady tone, praying her voice wouldn't break, "Let's go."

It was like a switch was flipped; Tanner finally blinked and his mouth split into a grin.

"Lead the way!" He chriped.

Luna suppressed the urge to scream and lead Tanner back down the hallway.

\-------- ---- ---------

That night, Luna laid in bed and despaired.

She scrubbed at her face and eyed her alarm clock: 1:37am. She needed to sleep. 

_She tightens the ropes until he gasps, pushes him slowly onto his back._

_He's smiling, like he can still see her face though the blindfold._

_Cheeky. She leans down and sinks her teeth into his neck. He groans helplessly and she feels it, firm and rubbing up agai_

Luna jerked awake. She looked at the clock and moaned miserably. 2:14am.

It was gonna be another long night... 

Morning, actually.

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanner: "spank me"
> 
> Luna: "not yet"
> 
> Tanner: *throws microwave out the window*


	3. Chapter 3

" --see Arthur, it's been a while since I've felt this kind of thing."

"…r-really?"

"There's just something about her. It's…" Tanner made a 'tch' noise and a vague gesture, "I can't really explain it-- I imagine it was the same when you two met?"

"Well…" the man tried to turn, but the ropes were too tight. His wife made a beseeching noise through her gag. "I-- yes! Yes, when I met Laurie I knew I loved her straight away!"

"True love, hmm?" Tanner smiled, "Must've been a big change."

"Absolutely!" Arthur replied, a trickle of blood oozing into his eye, "She made me a better man, made me more generous-- more _kind._ "

"That's remarkable-- love really does bring out the best in us, doesn't it?" 

Arthur nodded vigorously, while Laurie craned her neck to look at Tanner hopefully.

"Did it make you more forgiving?" Tanner asked, leaning against their dresser.

"Yes! Definitely!"

"How wonderful! I imagine it's easier because she's your spouse, but personally I think some things can't be overlooked."

"Yes-- what?!" Arthur faltered, "Who? Laurie? What d'you mean?"

Tanner tilted his head, watching as Laurie stiffened, "Must be coincidence, hm? For the past year, your wife asks you for loan after loan. Each amount higher than the last. And right before you head overseas for your important business trip, she asks you for the biggest one yet. For the first time, you decline."

"She… she said the house needed some repairs…" Arthur said weakly, "it was just getting so much, I told her we could work it out when I got back. Maybe get a quote for something more affordable…"

"You come back and find your wife has withdrawn your entire savings. However, it isn't even close to the figure she was originally asking for."

"You kept asking me where the rest was!" Arthur bit out at Laurie, who began to wriggle frantically, "You spent it all! There was nothing left! What have you done?!"

"And now your home has been broken into." Tanner said, "both of you are tied up. And a stranger is bringing up your wife's mysterious debt."

"S-- so she owes you money?" Arthur asked head whipping back to Tanner, "if you're after money we can pay it back-- we'd need some time, but we can manage it!"

"Oh, I'm not after your money." Tanner replied mildly, walking over to his briefcase. "Even if your wife ended up finalising her deal."

"She… what deal?" Arthur looked at Laurie in confusion while she battled against her restraints, "Laurie, what does he mean-- what did you do?"

"What she was _about_ to do, was sell something to make up the difference." Tanner approached, holding papers in front of Arthur's face.

"What is-- " Arthur paled, "Why do you have pictures of Rachel? What does my daughter have to do with this?!"

"Think about what I just said. Read this." Tanner produced another letter, holding it aloft.

Arthur began to shake as he scanned the page, "Doll… Doll Maker?"

Tanner waited patiently as Arthur read through the checklist. 

_"Ensure donor is not currently experiencing their period, no food has been c-consumed in the last 24 hours prior to drop off, no bra or underwear worn during and prior to drop off, ensure all body and pubic hair has been removed?!!"_

Arthur's voice rose till he was screaming, whipping his head around to face a wailing Laurie, "What the hell were you going to do to her?! What is this?!"

Laurie was sobbing. Fat, ugly tears leaking down her gag.

"You said ' _my_ daughter?'" Tanner inquired, "Does that mean…?"

"My daughter from my last marriage." Arthur said numbly, watching Laurie wiggle pathetically, "Laurie's her stepmom."

"And all for a gambling debt." Tanner said mildly, "Probably thought it was a way to kill two birds with one stone: debt gone along with having to share any room in your will."

"So what now?"

"That's up to you. At the moment there is a significant debt that needs to be repaid-- and your time has run out. Even though it wasnt you that ran this debt up, it's your family's neck on the line thanks to dear Laurie."

"My daughter's not for sale!"

"I wasn't asking for your daughter." Tanner replied, tucking the papers away. "But the organ market is very lucrative these days…"

Tanner peered over his shoulder to see Arthur staring back in bewilderment. He held his gaze steadily before looking pointedly at Laurie, who was still sniffling.

Arthur hesitated. Then nodded.

Tanner took a syringe out of his briefcase and approached Laurie, whose muffled shrieks were quickly silenced. 

\----- --- -----

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?" Arthur called out from where he sat meekly on his bed.

"Arthur, I've broken into your house and I'm preparing your late wife for dismemberment." Tanner grunted from behind the bathroom door, "I'm probably not the best person to ask."

"Right… right." Arthur sat quietly for a moment and then, "You… want a coffee or something?"

"So nice of you to offer! Probably not right now, thank you though."

"No problem!"

A few moments passed, filled with odd noises echoing from the bathroom.

"Um. Tanner, was it?" Arthur asked.

"That's right!"

"That girl you were walking about, Mona?"

"Luna."

"Yeah. I uh. That feeling you were talking about, that you couldn't explain? I think I know what you mean. Stacie -- my first wife -- when I first met her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Five years into our marriage, I would still spend every day at work thinking about her. And it's been three years since she's died and I still think about her every day." Arthur paused, "That's probably not exactly what you mean though, you're young and you've just met this girl."

The movement in the other room had stopped.

Arthur continued, "When I met Laurie, I think I was so desperate for that feeling again I was willing to pretend that I was feeling it. Things were going well, I thought even if it wasn't love it would be enough-- that I wouldn't be lonely, at least. Then she started getting angry, demanding. You know, Stacie used to order me around a hell of a lot. But that was different, I felt _great_ around her-- even when she was furious I never felt disrespected. But Laurie? This past year I've wanted to crawl out of my own skin." A miserable laugh and Arthur buried his head in his hands, "That's terrible right? What kind of man gets off on being told what to do and then whinges about it later? Christ..."

Silence.

"I guess what I'm trying to say," Arthur said through his fingers, "is that you've gotta make the most of what you've got if you feel strongly about someone. Sorry, you're probably on the first date or something and I've made it weird for you."

The bathroom door creaked open and Arthur looked up to see Tanner watching him with an odd expression.

"No, I appreciate the advice." Tanner was wiping his hands off on a dark handkerchief. "We haven't had a first date yet, but I have drugged and kidnapped her and she's stuck almost all her fingers in my mouth."

"… that's sweet."

Tanner dug a last bit of grime from beneath his thumbnail before pocketing the handkerchief, "Well, Laurie's all prepped to go. I hope you don't mind, I've phoned an acquaintance to help pick her up? There's high demand and we've already secured a buyer for most of the major organs."

"Wow. Wait, but what about the debt and Rachel with that weird Doll Maker asshole?"

"The debt has been taken care of. I've taken the liberty of sending the loan shark a few pictures of Laurie and the current plan of action. They're satisfied-- you won't be hearing anymore about that."

"And Rachel?"

"Also taken care of. You're very lucky-- seems like Laurie had yet to provide the Doll Maker with any details about Rachel. She did manage to get a checklist though, so she would've made it clear she was a serious seller."

"God…" Arthur collapsed back into his chair, "I was due to fly out tomorrow-- this morning! Rachel would've been long gone."

"Most likely. But now she's relatively safe and your late wife is going to bring happiness to a lot of people." A loud 'ping!' had Tanner whipping out his phone and checking the screen, "Speaking of which, I've just confirmed a successful bank transfer for the heart. From a woman whose father is dying after being on the urgent donor list for weeks. Good timing."

"Oh…" Arthur smiled, "That's actually really good to hear!"

_Ping!_

"And the purchase of the lungs to an older gentleman who likes to eat them."

"… ah."

"Well, it's probably going to be about another ten minutes before my contact arrives." Tanner shot Arthur a brilliant grin, "Would I still be able to take you up on that coffee?"

\----- --- -----

Luna bit at her nails. Stopped. Began to bite at her lip. Stopped. Then began to chew on her knuckles.

She groaned, ruffling her hair frantically before pressing her plams into her eyes and breathing deep.

Shit shit shit.

Maybe she could've gone with him.

It would be so on-brand for a capable murderer to get his ass caught the one time she actually asked him for help. God, and what about the girl? Would they even be able to help her in time? Her report was so terrifying; the things that stepmother of hers was making her do while her dad was away...

Luna hoped they weren't too late. 

She paced her living room. Maybe she should've called the police. But she knew what was going to happen: irrelevant questions, pointless processes and a final rejection. They'd ask how she got the info, badger her about whether it was actually real and dick around while a poor girl was being sold into a sex ring.

Luna had made her decision only a few hours ago. She'd leapt out of her chair and plucked the card out of her filing cabinet, squinting at the phone number printed neatly beneath the capital 'T.'

She'd dialled. It had rang only twice and then she couldn't hear anything. She'd pulled back, to look at her phone screen -- ON CALL -- and then pressed it back against her ear, listening hard. Still nothing.

"… Tanner?" She said awkwardly.

"Hello, Luna."

His voice was so clear and sudden she'd almost dropped her phone.

"Hey! Hello!" She wheezed, "I didn't-- I wasn't sure if my phone was working, how are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you." He murmured, "And how are you, working late again?"

"Yeah, I am. Actually," She gratefully seized the opportunity to get to the point, "It's why I'm calling you tonight. I've just gotten a report that's got me worried and I need your help."

He sounded more alert already and she could hear odd shuffling and some creaking? "Message me the details-- I'll read up on my way."

"Wh-- " She was blindsided, "So you'll help?"

"Of course." He replied and then made an odd grunt like he was stretching.

"Do you want to know what's going on first-- ?"

"If you're calling me this late I'm guessing we don't have much time."

"Yeah, that's true." Luna was already jogging back to her computer, pulling the report back up along with a few ID cards. "Thank you so much. To be honest I wasn't even sure you'd do this."

"Well, I wouldn't let just anyone drag me out of bed. But given I've already done the same to you, it's only fair..."

The dial tone echoed in her ear before she could respond.

\----- --- -----

_'I cant thank you enough! I'm safe and dad knows everything! he's staying and isnt going on any business trips anytime soon. Thanks again so much I was so scared I'm not sure what she was planning but I know it was something awful. Thank you thank you thank you!! XoXoX -- Rachel ♡♡♡_

_Ps: your boyfriends a little weird but my dad likes him haha ___

__Luna stared at the screen. Then blinked and re-read the email again. She slowly sunk back into her chair with a loud exhale._ _

__"Thank Christ," she sighed, then looked over to her couch, "and you too, of course."_ _

__Tanner sat with one leg hooked over the other, smiling beatifically. He picked a non-existent piece of lint off his sleeve, "You're welcome. To be honest I was able to kill two birds with one stone, so it was a very productive night."_ _

__Luna arched a brow, "Do I even want to know?"_ _

__"Do you want an exclusive into how much cannibalism factors into the black market? It may surprise you."_ _

__She pulled a face, "NO. I'm good."_ _

__Tanner laughed, which turned into a yawn that he muffled behind his hand._ _

__Luna eyed his rumpled white coat and the dark circles beginning to form under his eyes._ _

__"Well, it's been lovely catching up but I should be getting back. Believe it or not, selling off organs can take a lot out of you."_ _

__Luna chose to ignore that last part, watching as he rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck and then stood to leave._ _

__She opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again, "If it's a long drive back to your place, you can crash here for the night."_ _

__Fuck._ _

__Tanner paused. He swiveled on the spot to face her._ _

__Fuck._ _

__She kept a blank expression, but her toes were curled so tight within her shoes she was afraid they'd snap._ _

__"That," He said slowly, "sounds good. I'd like to take you up on that."_ _

__She was going to kick her own ass for this._ _

__\----- --- -----_ _

__It was 3:37am._ _

__Luna stared at the blinking red digits over her bed covers. It was 3:37am and a serial killer was sleeping in her guest room._ _

__She paused. Was Tanner a serial killer? He had to be, right? She shook her head. That didn't matter, because she let him stay overnight in her freaking house anyway._ _

__There was no going back now-- it's not like she could ask him to leave at three in the morning. It was going to be daybreak soon and to be fair he hadn't done anything weird._ _

__'That's right.' She thought, 'It's going to be fine.'_ _

__She rolled over and desperately tried to ignore the eye that was watching her through the crack in the door._ _


End file.
